This proposal is for a K01 Mentored Research Scientist Development Award. The applicant is a nurse and a developing investigator in the Cornell Intervention Research Center for Geriatric Mood Disorders. The goal of this application is to provide further training in the conceptual and methodological expertise needed to conduct research aimed at improving the delivery of depression treatment to medically ill, elderly home care recipients. The career goal of this applicant is to become an independent investigator whose research improves the availability and accessibility of services aimed at enhancing the mental health of older home care patients. The training will provide the skills and the opportunity to learn about; a) home care agency organization and mental health service delivery; b) mental health home care reimbursement incentives and regulations for physicians and agencies; c) theories of behavior change and how to incorporate these theories into research design; d) research methodology for designing, implementing, and analyzing scientifically rigorous community based mental health treatment intervention studies. The nursing intervention research proposed focuses on clinician and system barriers that affect the treatment of late-life depression. The impact, feasibility, and acceptance of the research intervention aimed at improving the delivery of late-life depression treatment will be evaluated. [unreadable] [unreadable]